


You Left Me...!?

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has Lex just where he wants him... but other things are on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left Me...!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> For a Comment Poll Meme, for Ctbn60: College (no Rift), Dominant, Possessive, Bondage, Peanut Butter

# You Left Me!?

"Hey Lex," Clark swept into the penthouse, casually tossing his bookbag in a corner and toeing off his shoes.

Lex looked up from his computer. "Clark -- you're here early. No party at the dorms tonight?"

"Too *much* party at the dorms," Clark corrected. He pulled something out of his pocket. "But I brought you a present." He held up a set of keys.

Lex sucked in his breath. He knew keys. He knew keys very well. These weren't car keys, they weren't door keys, they weren't even keys to metal boxes. This was a set of keys to cuffs... Lex closed the computer lid, barely remembering to save.

... ... ...

"How much do you love me?" Clark's voice encircled Lex as he paced around him.

Lex hung from the middle of the room and listened to Clark's footsteps. "With every breath that I breath, with every pound of my heart, I love you."

"Very poetic."

A crack accompanied by a sharp line of pain over one buttock made Lex jump.

"I love you to the depths of the ocean, to the heights of the sky."

Another line of pain over the other cheek.

"I love you to distraction and I took over the wrong company yesterday thinking of you!"

A feather tickled over the former pain line.

"I saved the last of the peanut butter for you."

"You did?"

There was a slight whooshing sound, and then Lex couldn't hear anything. He strained his hearing and anticipated where the next blow would come from. But one never came. After awhile, there was a tug on his blindfold and Lex blinked in the sudden light.

"You left me for peanut butter?" Lex asked in disbelief.

"Want some?" Clark dangled a finger covered with the slimy goo in front of Lex's face.

Lex snapped at the finger, craning his head forward.

Clark laughed and put the finger in his own mouth, sucking on it. Then he leaned in and kissed Lex soundly. By the time he pulled out, Lex was tugging on his restraints. "Let me loose," Lex begged, eager to get his hands on Clark.

"Not just yet," said Clark with a wicked grin. He grabbed the jar of peanut butter and stuck his hand in, bringing out a hand covered in it.

As Lex watched, Clark painted a large 'S' on Lex's chest. Then he leaned in to lick it all off. Lex looked down at the dark hair so close to him, so within reach... if he wasn't tied up. "Clark..." he whined.

Clark trailed a finger over Lex's cheek and followed that as well. Lex turned his head, catching the barest taste of lips, tongue, and peanut butter before it was removed.

Lex surrendered, his body relaxing into waiting mode, anticipating the torture for the night.

With a snick, his bonds were removed and strong arms caught him from falling.

"What?"

"You saved me peanut butter," Clark murmured in his ear as he untied Lex's hands. "I think that proves you love me."

"I'll go out and buy the whole damn store," Lex buried his freed hands in the rich black hair, tightly holding on, never wanting to let go. Whenever he couldn't touch Clark, the moment he could, he clung. He never wanted to let go of Clark again.

Clark smiled at him. "You don't have to let me go. You love me." With that, Clark spread Lex out on the bed and proceeded to give him his reward.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
